The Past Is The Past
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Samantha Puckett Left Seattle in the 9th grade. A new start. No Carly, No Freddie, No Icarly, No anything, Just her. She moved away and nobody had heard of her for 3 years. Untill now. Seddie! Sam/Freddie. Review Please ! x
1. Chapter1

**I Sat waiting impatiently on my plane. Only another half an hour to landing and I was getting very restless. I was going back to Seattle. Wait, you don't even no who I am. Hey, I'm Sam Puckett. Yano? Sam Puckett, Bully, Blonde Haired Demon, Co-host of Icarly, Striking Blue Eyes, Wild raging Blonde curls? Yeah now you know me. Well not exactly. That was the old me. The old Sam Puckett. The Sam Puckett of 9th grade. Now I'm 17 and I'm moving back to Seattle, Washington from Florida. I moved three years ago, when I was 14 to be exact. I went to live with my Auntie Fiona when my Mom kicked me out one night. I'd had enough of her. Nobody knew where I was going, so I guess it was Goodbye to everything I'd grown to love. Carly, Freddie, Seattle, Icarly, Ridgeway and even in some weird way, Gibby. To be honest I shudder at the thought now. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to be home. Suddenly, a voice made me jump. It was the tannoy.**

"**Can all passengers please remain seated and put there seatbelts on until the light goes off, Were about to land, Thanks." It was the pilot. I was home.**

**Normal point of view**

**Sam Puckett Stepped off the Plane in Seattle, Washington. The Cool air hit her face and the heat she had in her body was soon gone. She didn't care though. Miami, Florida might have been warmer and she might not be in the exact right clothing but Sam didn't care. She was back home and that was all that mattered. She pulled her case along behind her and walked through the airport at high speed. Stopping outside, she noticed a Taxi sat there on its own. Walking over to it, she was suddenly stopped by a voice calling her name.**

**"Sam?!" She looked up and saw a very tubby looking guy running towards her.**

**"Gibby?" She said baffled looking at the dork in front of her.**

"**Wow, Never thought I'd see you again, your not gunna' give me a Texas Wedgie right?" He said suddenly.**

"**No Of Corse not." Sam giggled. Gibby looked taken-a-back at this.**

"**God you have changed, The Sam Puckett I knew in 9th grade, never turned down a chance to bully me, or giggled." He laughed.**

**Sam smirked at this. It was true, she had changed. She didn't bully people anymore. She looked the same but her dress sense had changed slightly. Like today, She was wearing a light pink Tank top and a white mini Skirt with white leggings and white flat dolly shoes. The things you would usually see Carly wearing, Not Sam. "People change Gibby; I Guess I did grow up a lot since we were younger. It was good to see you Gibby."**

**Gibby smiled. "You too Sam, Can I just ask, Where did you go when you left?"**

"**Miami Florida with my Aunt." She replied.**

"**Nice, Well, I've gotta' Go Sam, My Older Brother is taking me to a Comic Book Convention." He smiled at her.**

"**Still a dork I see." She smirked. He laughed.**

"**Yup, and proud to be one."**

**She smiled. "Bye Gibson."**

"**Cya Puckett." He smiled giving her a wave as he walked off.**

**Sam smiled. It was nice seeing an old friend. Plus, Gibby wasn't so bad. He was a dork back then and a little bit of a dork now, but so what, He seemed to have grown up a lot and was more mature.**

**Sam walked over to the taxi that was still pulled up in front of her. She opened the door and the man looked at her.**

"**Hey, are you clocked off yet?" She asked him. The man shook his head and smiled.**

"**Nah, I'm not, hope in Sweetheart, Where are you headed?" He asked her.**

"**Uhmm Main street Seattle, You know Groovy Smoothie?" Sam asked, fancying a look at her Childhood hangout. Plus she wanted a smoothie.**

"**Sure, " He smiled at her and set off driving. After around Ten Minutes, Sam felt her Cab pull to a stop and she looked up at the driver. She smiled and pulled out her purse. **

"**Hey, don't worry about it. It's Ok. Just go." He said too her.**

"**No! I couldn't..." She began but he cut her off.**

"**Honest, its fine." **

**"Really?" **

"**Yeah, you look like you could do with all the money you could get. Are you new round here?" He asked her.**

**"Nah, I Left Seattle Three years ago, I Guess I just missed Home." Sam replied.**

"**Yeah, I know how that feels, I Left Seattle in my mid-twenties to move too Denver, Colorado. I was only there Three weeks before I Moved home." The man chuckled. Sam smiled.**

"**Thanks so much." Sam gave him a nod before stepping out of the Taxi with her Suitcase.**

"**Take care of yourself; you seem like a good kid." He smiled at her as she walked off, shutting the door.**

"**I will, Thanks!" She shouted as the Man drove his Taxi off.**

**Sam stepped into Groovy Smoothie, Noticing nothing had changed at all. It was still a variety or aluminous colors and off Corse Teebo was still there. **

**Sam walked up to the counter and stops when Teebo smiles at her.**

"**Hey? I know you." Then he clicks." Oh My God, You're Sam from Icarly, Who was in here every night or so like 3 years ago!" **

"**Hey Teebo." Sam Smiled. "Can I Have a Strawberry Splat Please?" **

**" Sure." Teebo Replied as Sam handed him some Cash.**

"**Thanks." She answered to Teebo who began making her smoothie. She looked around Groovy Smoothie, Taking in all the surrounding and reminiscing old memories. Carly making an Illegal project for Science class and the cops arresting a criminal who helped her, Freddie and Carly dancing, Sam threatening to beat Missy like a stick. Suddenly she was pushed out of her thoughts by Teebo handing her her smoothie.**

"**Thanks Again Teebo." She smiled at him before walking off to go and sit down. Sitting down at a table, Sam started sipping her smoothie in silence when suddenly the door to Groovy Smoothie opened and in walked a woman around 17 with deep black hair. She looked very familiar. Sam ignored her, figuring she was just another customer she had seen around here before she left. She went back to sipping her smoothie. Sam glanced to the side and Saw the women ordering a Blueberry Bop. That was always Carly's Favorite. Putting her head back down, She grabbed a magazine off the nearest table and began reading it.**

**-**_**How to get a guy within Five minutes - **_**Boring! 'Sam thought as she turned the page. There was nothing in the magazine at all. It was all junk.**

_**"Sam?" **_**Sam lifted her head from the magazine to see the women staring at her funnily.**

**"Yeah?" Then she noticed the girl's eyes. They were so familiar.**

"**Sam!" The women came rushing towards her and suffocating her in a huge hug. Then it clicked to Sam, Why her eyes looked so familiar, why her stance, Her Hair, Her Walk, Her Posture was so similar. Why she had ordered the certain Smoothie. It Was Carly!**

**"Carly!" Sam smiled, hugging her back.**

**"Oh My God, I've missed you so much! Where'd you go?" Carly demanded Asking lots of questions.**

"**I've Missed you too Carls, and I Moved To Miami Florida with My Aunt." She beamed. She was so happy to see her best friend.**

"**Wow Cool. And Oh My God, Sam what are you wearing! You look Awesome!!" Carly Exclaimed Looking Her Friend up and Down.**

"**Thanks Carly, You're Looking Great yourself!" Sam Smiled.**

"**Where are you staying?" Carly asked.**

**" I Don't know' I Just thought I'd Crash in some hotel until I Got a job and was able to buy an Apartment." Sam Shrugged.**

**"Your Not! You'll Come and Stay With Me Until You Get on Your Feet again. I Live in an Apartment Down From Bushwell." Carly smiled at her.**

**"Spence let you move out?" Sam smirked. Carly nodded, laughing slightly. "Thanks Carls. It means a lot." **

**"No Worries." Carly replied grabbing Sam's Arm." Now Come On Lets go back to mine. You can unpack in the guestroom." Sam nodded and Followed Carly out of Groovy Smoothie and along the busy Seattle Main Street. **

**"So, you still the same Sam I know And Love?" Carly smirked.**

"**I don't know' I Guess so? I mean, I don't beat up nerds anymore." Carly's face suddenly went from smirking to fake-shocked.**

**"Who are you?!" Sam laughed at Carly's expression.**

**"I'm Sam Puckett, and I'm Proud of it." **

"**Hey we're here." Carly Smiled. She walked up to the apartment doors and pushed them open. There was a doorman stood talking on the phone at the counter. Sam smirked.**

"**Hmm, A normal doorman?" **

**"Yep, doesn't seem right does it?" Carly giggled as the two walked up the stairs and into Carly's hallway. Carly grabbed her keys and opened the door, letting Sam in with her bag.**

**" Wow Carls, Nice Place."  
" Ah, Spencer paid for it; it was my 17th Birthday present." She smiled.**

"**Awesome!" Sam smirked.**

"**I wonder if Spencer could buy me one for a late 17th birthday." Sam giggled which set Carly off laughing. Suddenly, Carly's buzzer buzzed and she turned to me from in her kitchen still chuckling away.**

**" Could you get that for me Sam?"  
"Sure." I smiled. Sam was still giggling when she opened the door, Where there stood a man, around Carly and Sam's age. He was fiddling with a cable and Sam's mouth hung open, not knowing what to say.**

"**Hey Carly, Can I... "Then he looked up, Locking eyes with Sam.**

"**Sam?" **

**"F-Freddie?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past is the Past.**

**Chapter Two.**

"What are you doing here?"

"Could say the same about you." He retorts back,

"Don't get cocky with me Benson." He looks shocked that I still had a major back bite.

"So where have you been hiding Puckett?"

"Miami,"

"Florida?"

"No Kentucky, of corse Florida you moron."

"Hey!"

"Guy?" That was Carly. As usual though, we ignored her.

"What Freddork, you gunna' go crying to your momma?"

"No!"

"Of corse."

"I'm not Samantha." He snaps. I growl and he jumps.

"What did you just call me!?" I say through gritted teeth. He smirks, leaning forward.

"Samantha." I grab his head, hitting it off the nearest wall. I see Carly's eyes go wide and she tries to break it up. And fortunately for Freddork, she succeeds.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" She shouts, pushing me and Freddie apart. "Stop it!"

"What the hell is she doing here Carls?" He says walking past me. And towards Carly.

"Freddie, she's from Seattle too, I can't stop her coming back." Great, he so wants me here doesn't he. Note the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Yeah well she can't just show up here and expect everything just the way she left it." He snaps and I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh shut up Freddjurly, I didn't just 'show up' and announce I was moving in, I was gunna' stay in a motel, Carly offered!" He looked at me and I swear I saw his eyes soften.

"Sorry. I didn't realise."

"You never realise Benson."" I think that hurt him. I can tell by his eyes. Those wonderful brown chocolaty eyes. Snap out of it Puckett, he's the enemy. Why the hell did I have to fall in love with the enemy. Just my luck eh?

"I resent that Sam!" He say and I smirk. This is the best fight I've had in a while. I guess it's because its with my dork.

"I resent you're face!"

"Oh that is so 8th grade Sam." I hear him say and I sigh. I guess it was a little high school. That was the reason, I left and why Carls and Freddie were still there. I'm no brainiac. I forced myself to admit I had 'graduated' early by leaving. I guess it just means I get no qualification. Oh what ever. It's not like I've ever cared about grades or school anyway.

"That's were you belong Freddork!"

"Oh please! At least I didn't have to retake 8th grade English four times!"

"It was three Freddwiner!" That was true. All through 9th and 10th and 11th grade, miss Briggs tortured me with retaking some stupid 8th grade test. I have no idea why, maybe it was because I caught her making out with Mr Howard in the janitors closet. Disturbing!

"Whatever, It's not like you passed it."

"I got a C actually Fredduchini, I scrapped a pass mark smart arse!"

"Barley!"

"You take that back!"

"Never!"

"At least my heads not shaped like a butt."

"Yeah? You're buts shaped like a ham!"

"You were looking at my butt!?"

"No!"

"You were checking out my butt!"

"I was not Sam! You just eat so much ham, I swear you'll morph into a ham one day!"

"I will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Enough! Both of you! Just shut up!" Here comes Carly's rage. If I give her the chance, which I don't.

"Whatever," I say. " Carls, I'm gunna' take off. It's clear dorkface doesn't want me hear."

"But Sam…"

"Sam I didn't-"

"Can it Dorkward, you made it clear enough." Immediately, his face dropped. "I'll be seeing you Carls," I see a tear coming from Carly's eye. She's still as emotional as ever. Freddie's looking abit guilty.

"But you've just got here Sam, I haven't seen you in three years! You can't leave!" I sigh, she wasn't gunna' let me go.

"Carls, I need to leave, come here you nutter." I laugh and pull her into a huge hug, keeping tight hold of each other. "You take care of yourself Carls, I'll come see you some time, in the future."

"Be careful Sam."

"I'm always careful."Freddie snorts at this and I glare at him.

"Promise me you'll be careful Sam."

"I promise you Carls." I smile then I turned to Freddie."Cya Freddo." I picked up my small white carry bag. The only bag I had brought with me.

"Sam wait!" It was too late, I was already out of the door, and out of there lives once again.

**Freddie's POV**.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Why did I have to be so harsh. I was just shocked to see her, she's beautiful. Even more gorgeous than she was back then. If that's even possible. Her beautiful blonde hair, the way it cascades over her shoulders. The way her gorgeous sparkling ice blue eyes practically cut holes in my skin. Everything about her was-. Focus Freddie! Oh damn, she's just left. Great, I'll probably never see her again. Carly looks kind of' mad. Okay so that's an understatement. She lets extremely mad. Perhaps because I've just sent her best friend who she hasn't seen in three years packing. Carly knows I love Sam. Yes you heard that right, I love Sam. I am crazily smack bang in love with Sam Puckett. I guess that's why she's looking at me in a crazy way. Nobody in there right mind who is normal would speak to the person they were in love with like that. But then again, me and Sam aren't the most perfect couple. We are so not normal.

"What the hell was that!?" She demanded and I smiled sheepishly. Boy I was dead meat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, I just saw her and I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Well you're gunna' go fix it! Go find her!"

"What!? She could be anywhere in Seattle right now! How the hell am I meant to find her. It'll be like searching for a needle in a haystack!" She smirked.

"Tough, GO!" I grumbled to myself before dropping the cable on Carly's couch and walking out of the door. Then it struck me. The train station! Shit! I yanked my car door open and shove the keys in the ignition. Turning on the engine I rushingly pull my seatbelt on and reverse out of Carly's drive. I drive for five minutes before finally reaching Seattle train station. I was beginning to seriously hope that my big mouth hadn't driven her away.

**Sam POV( After she leaves Carly's)**

I sigh to myself as I leave Carly's apartment. How awesome had it been that I'd came back to Seattle and seen Carly, Freddie and Gibby. But now? I'm guessing my fun's over, it's time for me to head back to California.

**Freddie POV (Back to regular time)**

I push through crowds of people and look up at the clock. 12:54. I glanced at the large screen that had all of the train times. I scanned until I found the place I was looking for, Miami. Next train boarding was 12:55. It was now! Oh shit! I began to panic. I'd lost her. I'd lost her forever. The voice over the tannoy knocked me back into reality.

_"The next train to Miami, Florida is now boarding. Passengers, please make you're way to boarding gate number five. The train will be leaving in five minutes."_

My eyes scan around the room of scurrying people, in some hope that I would some how travel back in time and stop myself from saying those horrible things. Suddenly, the sight of a blonde flash, snapped me out of the daze making me look up at none other than Sam Puckett running up the stairs towards Gate5. Her blonde hair was bouncing around as she was yanking her small white holdall up the steps. I smiled. I wasn't too late.

"Sam!" She looked down spotting me, scowling. Oh shit, this would not be pretty. She turned back to the steps and ignored me. I sighed searching around for anything I could use to get her to listen to me. Even for a minute. My hazel brown eyes landed on the microphone that the was used at the customer service desk. I smiled. This was my chance. Pushing past the passengers, I made my way in a serious hurry past people and grabbed the microphone, looking across at Sam.

"What are you doing?" It was the customer help man.

"Please, I need to use this, it's important." He nodded. Flicking the switch, turning it on, I began to talk.

"Sam! Sam Puckett!" Everyone was now staring at me, including Sam. Her face was soft and she locked eyes with my own. Everyone else were clearly shocked that some stranger was using a tannoy but stopped deadly still watching me and Sam.

" Sam, please don't go." I saw her beginning to walk down the stairs, her eyes still fixed on me. Suddenly I heard her shouting back at me.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Okay, so maybe I was an idiot. But I was an idiot in love.

"Sam, please!"

"No! What the hell are you doing here!"

"I need to speak to you!"

"No Freddie! Goodbye." She turned and began walking back up the stairs almost reaching the top when I dropped the bombshell.

"I love you Sam!" She drops her bag and stared at me wide eyed. Shit! There goes my face. I need a facial reconstruction doctor's number.

* * *

**What did you guys think of it. i no i havnt updated this in like forever! But i hope u do like it. i hope ive done well enough.**

**Remember to review!**

And R&&R my other stories PLZ.

.BeautifulDreamer.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note is at the bottom. Enjoy! (:

**-**

**Freddie's Point of view. **

"What?" I see Sam mouth towards me. I simply nod and she drops her bags on the spot, her eyes fixed on me. I smile my signature smirk at her and her eyes soften. She steps down one step and grips to the railing, leaving her white bags on there own, she looks rather pale. Everyone in the train station is now staring at us and whispers are spread. I walk towards her, the microphone still gripped tightly in my hand, a smile plaguing my face. She smiled pulling herself quickly down the crowded staircase. She rushed across the room and stopped in front of me. I grin at her and she runs towards me, stopping directly in front of me. Suddenly I see her eyes go extremely dark and demon like. She raises her hand up and connects it with my cheekbone, knocking my head to the side, sending a huge stinging sensation through my face. Great, she hates me.

" I don't believe you Dork!"

"What'd I do!""Besides be totally awful to me and nasty at Carly's!"

"Oh right, about that," I say sheepishly, frightened she would hit me again, or even kill me.

"If you loved me, why'd you say all that stuff!" I hear her snap and I wince, unsure wether she means it or not.

"I wasn't thinking, you just showed up and I was so shocked at how beautiful you still are."

"Flattery gets you no where dork!" She growls. " But come here." She pulls me in for a hug.

"Not what I was aiming for." I grumble to myself and she looks up at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I say and sigh.

"Well then. If you've got nothing left to say," She smirks, before roughly pulling herself towards me and connecting her lips with mine. Corus's of 'aww's' echo through the train station again, only louder this time but I ignore them, my mind is to busy being focused on the blonde who I'm currently sucking face with. I let my mind take over me and I kiss back eagerly and passionately. I suck gently on her bottom lip and she smiles into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly allowing me to slip my tongue in, only to start a war. Our tongues wrestled, each one dominating the other until finally Sam won, just like anything else. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"You mean?" I ask and she nods.

"That's right Fredward, I'm in love with a dork." She smirks and kisses me softly again.

"If that's the case. " I smirk back, before picking her up bridal style. "You're staying here."

"Of corse I am." She kisses me softly. She pulls away grabbing my white shirt in her fists. " I believe we have some catching up to do, Dork." She raises her eyebrows suggestively and I smirk.

"Indeed we do Sam." I say seriously before carrying her out of the station and to my car, placing her gently in the passenger seat.

"Freddie, Sam!" We both looked up to see Carly running towards us.

"Carls?" I say and she smiles.

"You found her!"

"Yeah, I did." I smiled at her and looked over at Sam who was now sat in the car, her legs crossed. She takes one look at me and Sam and then smirks.

"I guess you too want to 'catch up' so I'll leave to two to it." Man, she's physic.

"Whatever, see you later Carls."

"Bye Carls." I see Sam shout from the Carly, giving her best friend a cute wave. She's gorgeous, and she's all mine. I watch as Carly walks towards her car just ahead of us and I smile. I walk around to the driver's side of my car and look over at Sam.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smile.

"Oh come on, you don't just stare at people for no reason." She disagrees.

"Yeah, well most people don't have a gorgeous girlfriend like me do they." I see her blush. So flattery really does effect her.

"Wow Fredward, you really no how to woo a girl." She smirks wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Only for you my darling." I say in a bad British accent making her giggle.

"It better be." And with that, she placed her lips softly over mine. Just as soon as they'd connected, Sam pulled away. " Now chop chop! We're suposta be catching up, damn even Carly caught on." She giggled again, making me shake my head and chuckle a deep throaty chuckle. No body could ever make me feel the way Sam Puckett did, and that's the way It would remain for a very long time.

_**Fin.**_

_**-**_

_**A/N; And that's the finish of The Past is the Past. **_

_**Review (:**_

_**And check out my other stories.**_

**_.BD.x_**


End file.
